


In Leather

by BarPurple



Series: Three Years on AO3 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple makes leather and dragonhide look so good that Belle in tempted to try them for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bookwormchocaholic said:  
> Happy Anniversary, dearie!!! Leather prompt: Belle waits until Rumple is out on one of his deals to sneak in his room to try on his leather clothing. Rumple comes home early and catches her. ;)

Not for the first time as she folded the laundry Belle wondered why she washed so many white shirts, she’d never seen Rumple wear a white shirt in all her time in the castle. For a while she’d wondered if he slept in them, but he hardly ever slept, so how would there always be half a dozen white shirts in the laundry pile. She’d then speculated that perhaps he did wear these shirts and all the silk and brocade was glamour, but that idea was dismissed when she washed said silks. She’d decided that he had wanted her to practise on plain linen first and had just kept sending the shirts through to keep her busy while he was away. She’d had a word with him about it when he got back. 

In his chamber she put away the clean clothes, humming a tune to herself to dispel the empty feeling of the castle. His silk shirts really were beautiful, but it was the leather and dragonhide that truly caught her attention. She’d never thought about wearing such fabrics herself, but Rumple made them look so good. Her fingers rubbed the waistband of a pair of trousers, Rumple wasn’t due back until tomorrow morning; she had time to see what it felt like to wear leather.

She giggled to herself as she striped out of her clothing and considered a pair of his leather trousers. These clung to Rumple’s lean frame like a limpet to a rock, she had more curves than him, but they looked as if they might fit. Getting them over her feet was easy enough, but pulling them up her legs resulted in a lot of grunting and one or two choice curses. Either Rumple’s scaled skin made it easier to pull these on, or he dressed with magic. Once they were in place she rather liked the way the tight supple leather hugged her legs and bottom.

She pulled the pale gold shirt over her head and laughed at the way it fell to just above her knees. The open collar left a scandalous amount of cleavage on display, but since no one was here to see her she chose not to worry. The trousers were snug enough at her waist; she wasn’t going to attempt to tuck in the tails. Her hands were hidden by the frilled cuffs and the voluminous sleeves bunched up as she pulled on his red dragonhide coat. After a few moments of wriggling and tugging she had everything settled into place.

A mirror would have been nice, but Rumple had warned her countless times about how dangerous they could be, so she contented herself with twirling her hands as he did.

“All magic comes with a price, dearie.”

“Your accent is appalling.”

Belle whipped round to find Rumple leaning against the doorframe. She pulled the coat tighter around her body, but all that did was push her breasts higher. Rumple swallowed nervously and averted his gaze to the ceiling. Belle sighed and dropped her arms, planting her hands on her hips.

“Maybe, but I look the part don’t I?”

Rumple cautiously lowered his gaze and let his gaze trail over her from top to toe.

“Yes, dragonhide rather suits you, Belle.”

She walked towards him, taking slow steps noting the way his eyes followed the movement of her legs, she wished she’d had time to try on a pair of his long boots. Rumple licked his lips, his breathing coming faster as she got closer. She stopped a scant few inches from him and smirked as his eyes darted down for a peek at her cleavage. 

“I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.”

“I…I can see that.”

Her fingers ran along the collar of the coat she was wearing, the dragon scales rough under her touch. 

“Dragonhide is very stiff. I’m going to need some help getting out of this.”

Rumple’s lips quirked into a suggestive smile; “I’ll be delighted to offer my services, sweetheart.”

She hummed happily at his response and brushed her lips against his cheek. She trailed her mouth across to his ear and nipped the lobe between her teeth. She felt Rumple shiver in anticipation as she whispered; “You’ll have to catch me first.”

She laughed merrily as she slipped past him and ran down the corridor; a fast glance over her shoulder showed no sign of him in pursuit. A gasp escaped her as she slammed into Rumple’s chest; his arms wrapped around her and kept her on her feet. She affected a pout and bopped his nose with her finger.

“You cheated.”

“I did not. I used the means at my disposal.”

Her fingers curled into his hair.

“Are you so desperate to get your clothes back?”

“More interested in getting you out of them, sweetheart.”

“You going to use magic for that too?”

Rumple gave her a wicked grin, “Not even a tiny bit.”

Belle’s teeth nibbled at her bottom lip before she matched his grin; “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bookwormchocaholic asked:
> 
> In Leather!Rumple: Have you ever considered making a leather outfit especially for Belle? ;~)

Returning home to find Belle wearing his clothes had been a delightful experience, and not just because of the way their game of chase ended. Rumple had discovered that Belle looked amazing in leather. While her wearing his clothes appealed to his possessive streak, he had a strong desire to see her in something that better fit her divine curves. 

He was more than happy to create an outfit for Belle with magic; in the past he’d simple teleported the necessary garments from a tailor’s shop and left the appropriate payment in their place, and then giggled when he’d heard that the tailor was claiming his shop was blessed by fairies or the like. That wouldn’t do for Belle’s leather outfit; he’d created it out of magic, ensuring that it would cling to her figure without chaffing her delicate skin. Proud of his handiwork he’d hung the supple brown leather leggings and corseted jerkin in Belle’s wardrobe for her to find.

As he well knew all magic comes with a price, the price of his sartorial efforts for Belle was apparently his patience. He knew she had found the clothing, how could she have not? Yet she’d not said anything about it, and she’d not worn it, at least not that he had been permitted to see. He’d experienced a brief panic that he’d offended her somehow, but then realised that Belle was teasing him, letting the anticipation build. He could wait.

A week later and he was strongly considering a plan that would require Belle to wear her new outfit; schemes that involved leaving her nothing else to wear, or informing her they were going out and she’d need robust clothing all danced through his mind, but he dismissed them all, Belle would not appreciate his impatience. By mid-afternoon he was glad he’d waited. Belle approach was heralded by the sharp rap of boot heels on the flag stones of the entrance hall. Rumple gulped as she strolled into the great hall. Oh yes, over the knee dragonhide boots were perfect for Belle, he’d kept the heel low out of concern for her balance, but now he was wondering if she’d like it a little higher. As he rose to greet her she held her hand up to halt him. He stood and watched as she turned slowly on the spot, letting him see her from all angles. When she was facing him again she cocked her hip and let her hand rub over the soft leather than encased her. Rumple couldn’t drag his eyes from her hand, but he realised that saying something might be a good idea.

“Do you like it Belle?”

“Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you how much I like it?”

Rumple rushed at her with such speed he swept her off her feet, the only trace of them that remained in the great hall was a fading giggle and a wisp of smoke.


End file.
